


Realized my feelings

by manubibi



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Riding, hinted side-relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manubibi/pseuds/manubibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i></i> Basically Nagisa and Haru are together, but they haven't worked out their feelings towards each other. The excuse to do that comes up when they go to the beach but it starts raining, so they have to run back inside and yadda yadda you know the drill. It's all an excuse to write some fluffy smut with feelings and internal screeching (on my part) because I can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realized my feelings

Summer has two effects on them: it makes Haruka crave for stillness even if it comes with boredom, and it fills Nagisa up with excitement.  
"Haru-chan, Haru-chan, let's go to the beach!" The latter chirps excitedly on a July day, bouncing all around him. His curls flap around as if they had a life of their own and Haruka really can't stop looking at them as if he was hypnotized, but eventually he does glance down at his smaller boyfriend - 'hyped' doesn't cut it to describe him in this moment. They got together last year, during Nagisa's second year, but to some it would look like they've been together all along, safe for their middle school years, after which they both found each other again, but changed, however they never found their personality clashed like Haruka's did with Rin's. Besides, Nagisa always clung on Haruka and always touched him a lot more than Haruka ever allowed others to do.  
Anyway, if there is someting else that didn't change is that Nagisa sounds like he has an itch to scratch whenever he's excited by an idea, and won't stop pestering the other until he gets what he wants, so... there really is no point in refusing. Haruka tried a few times, but it always ended up with him making Nagisa happy, whilst he really has no problem saying no and holding his ground whenever someone else asks him to do things he doesn't want to do. It probably happens because Nagisa's wishes are pure, the things he asks for never really clash against Haruka's personality or intentions, and are never too far-fetched, never require too much effort. When they do, the way Nagisa speaks and lives and breathes makes them sound easy, so Haruka never has enough of a good reason to keep refusing. The few times he did, Nagisa looked for a different angle, until Haruka would budge. It's not like Nagisa's intentions are ever malicious, anyway. Haruka knows him well: the boy's heart is in the right place. Case in point, going to the beach is something Haruka actually does not mind, and in this case Nagisa just wants to do something fun as opposed to idling around all day - because it's glaringly obvious from his demeanor and energy that he won't be doing any homework, not today.  
"Fine," he replies, eventually, with a little sigh.  
"Yay! The weather is perfect, I bet you can swim too!" Nagisa adds, with a cheeky wink. Of course that ends up hitting the right spot, Haruka's Achilles' heel: his love of the water and swimming freely. And that is how they end up leaving with Nagisa dragging Haru all the way to the beach while carrying a big bag filled up with snacks, water, beach toys and a towel, no matter that there is a slope to run down on and the sun is really too hot to be moving that fast. Actually, they both start sweating almost immediately, but that does not seem to discourage Nagisa from pulling and flying at each step. It sounds like it's the best day of his life, but really, they go to the beach fairly often and today Haruka just wanted to relax in the tub, but of course the ocean's water is fine as well. A few people glance at them and stare at their linked hands, but none of the two boys seem to mind others seeing them together. Actually, they just don't care at all, about outsiders' judgments about them and what they do.  
Once they arrive on the mostly deserted beach, Nagisa settles a big colorful towel and then plops down on it, looking at the shoreline frizzing up with foam at each wave clashing against the ground, quietly.  
Of course, the moment Haruka sees a quantity of water superior to a full glass, he strips off his clothes, that is an uncontrollable reflex at this point, and Nagisa does not even bat an eye at it, he simply smiles up at Haruka, squinting for the shiny light from the sun.  
"Are you going to swim already?" He asks, whipping out a bottle of water to chug down and freshen up.  
"Yeah," Haruka replies staring at the ocean with some longing in his eyes as if it was the first time he saw it or, more accurately, as if he hadn't seen it in months. And then he simply speeds to it as fast as his legs will allow him to, showing off the goofy swimsuit with dolphins he obviously was wearing under his shorts. Nagisa does not particularly seem to react to that either - he's used to Haruka wearing swimsuits the way others would wear boxers, if anything it's a pleasant surprise that today Haruka is wearing a pair of cute swimming trunks Nagisa gave him last Christmas - and he simply leans back on his elbows, enjoying the hot sun at four in the afternoon, mindlessly.  
It's really convenient and perfect, living near the sea. Whenever he wants to relax or take a break from anything, all he needs to do is walk for a few minutes and there it is: clean water to swim in with friends and warm sand to lie down on.  
  
But while Haruka swims peacefully, his spirit melting in his element without a thought, a few droplets begin falling from the slightly grey clouds in the sky, and he frowns. _Rain? Oh, well_. He just closes his eyes choosing to ignore it at first, even though the water embracing him starts feeling colder and not as comfortable as before, but then he thinks about the other guy, the one who is probably clogging his stomach with snacks.  
Nagisa seems to notice almost immediately as well, in between bites of some candy bar filling his cheeks up and while playing a videogame on his portable console, only because a drop of water appeared from nowhere on his screen distracted him long enough to lose a life. He looks up, worried; only then he notices the sky is getting crowded with gloomy clouds. He whines, since it didn't seem like it was going to rain an hour ago. What a bummer... He sits up beginning to put all of his stuff away - he had taken out a power bank for his cellphone (just in case), a manga volume he's been reading, his music player, food (of course, _where_ would he go without something sweet to chew down on?), a ball in case Haru would accept to play some beach volley (even though those chances were slim to begin with), and even a few board and card games because ' _you never know what you might feel like doing!_ '.  
Once the bag is zipped closed with almost everything in and he's made sure he did not forget to pick something back up, he looks around, searching for Haruka with his eyes. He's probably still swimming... and of course, Nagisa can see him float lazily on the surface despite the rising waves. He sighs, nervously glancing back up to the sky again: the rain is coming down harder and harder. If they don't get back at Haruka's place fast they'll end up drenched, and Nagisa is not sure he should just run back and wait for Haruka there. But then he shakes his head: he just would not do that.  
"Aw, come on, Haru-chan... you must've noticed it's raining!" He mutters, crossing his arms with a towel between them, accepting that his hair will be absolutely sopping wet, that he'll have to wash his clothes and get a shower. It looks like the rain is not going to stop any time soon, and on top of that a fresher and sharper wind is blowing on his skin and seeping through his already damp t-shirt, making him feel even colder and giving him shivers.  
"Haru-chan!" He starts calling, a bit anxiously now, bouncing on the sand with an impatient expression. Luckily though Haruka decides to come out soon since the water is getting a bit too cold for him, besides he heard Nagisa's calls, and the other smiles relieved, handing him a towel already wet with rain - which makes it quite useless.  
"Ah, sorry, I waited for you..." He hums, and Haruka looks at him covering his own head with a disappointed glare like it was Nagisa's fault that it's raining - disappointed because he wished to spend another few hours in the water.  
"Anyway, let's  go!" Nagisa continues, grabs Haruka's hand and pulls him again to get the bag, then drags him back to the uphill road leading to Haruka's house.  
The old lady who lives near Makoto observes them from her window, with a surprised look, and calls them out as they run up, waving her hand.  
"Do you want to come in here?"  
"Oh, no, Tamura-san, we're there anyway! Thank you!" Nagisa replies fast, with a big smile. He became acquainted with Haruka's neighborhood very easily, whilst before they started dating he never had the chance to go bug anyone around, and Haruka does not fail to notice just how cute he looks, all wet like a puppy, but grinning nonetheless. It's no wonder everybody living near him always looks at them with a benevolent attitude. It almost forces a smile out of him, even, but he just nods at the old lady with a short and polite greeting before following the little ball of positive energy, up until they reach his home.  
  
Once they're in, he shuts the door resisting the urge to whip his head one way and the other as he does at the pool, to get rid of droplets from his bangs, because he really does not wish to make even more of a mess than that his place is already turning in at an incredibly fast pace: Nagisa took his shoes off, but it didn't prevent him from leaving watery traces and droplets all over the tatami flooring while sauntering around as if that was his own house - which Haruka doesn't mind anyway, but still! - and dropping his clothes like a trail only to sit with a relieved sigh into the tub while it is still filling up with hot water.  
"Ah, sorry, I should've asked, right? You wanted to get in first?" He asks after a few seconds of silence. Haruka shakes his head, a bit amused, and goes picking up Nagisa's clothes.  
"There's no point now, right?" He replies, then frictions the big towel against his hair and goes to the kitchen to prepare some hot tea, even though it's summer and Nagisa will probably want to wait for it to cool down.  
  
Getting with Nagisa forced Haruka to get out of his comfort zone and learn new habits, constantly, but it was not annoying, not as much as it could have been. It just did not really feel like an obligation, more like something that he could not refuse doing in order to make the younger happy, and seeing him smile is a need of Haruka's as well these days, so of course his life is more active now, whereas before getting back into competitive swimming his days were mostly spent inside, soaking in the tub and not doing much more. It's both a blessing and a curse, really, but the side of him that warms up at the sight of Nagisa chirping and humming, at the feel of having the strawberry-scented boy in his arms, at the unique taste of his kisses... that side of him has never made him consider the bad of their relationship. If anything, being dragged out of home begrudgingly is just a mild inconvenience as of now, while before realizing that he was falling for his blond teammate nobody would have been able to make him budge an inch in his decision to just rot under his roof and never have to see anyone again. Nagisa called it 'drastic', and it was. It's really a good thing he popped back into Haruka's life, _otherwise_...  
His thoughts get interrupted by the sound of his bathroom door's handle turning, a few minutes later, and then Nagisa's head pops out from the slight opening.  
"Haru-chan, I'm done, do you have clothes that fit me?" He asks, blinking at Haruka, who sighs and then marches to his bedroom looking a bit annoyed.  
Well, that was unusually fast.  
"All my pants are in the washing machine," he reports, and steps back in front of Nagisa holding a clean t-shirt. "And here. It's a bit big for you."  
"Wait, 'all your pants'? How many pairs do you have, two?" Nagisa asks, with an edge of surprise in his voice.  
" _Three_ ," Haruka replies dryly, before walking back to the kitchen. Nagisa blinks, wondering how in all these months of dating and all these years of entirely platonic friendship he never noticed just how few pairs of trousers Haruka was wearing. He probably never paid any mind to it.  
Anyway, he shrugs, wearing the tee which yes, is at least one size bigger than him, and trots barefoot to the kitchen only to hug Haruka from behind even though he is all wet from the bath. He always did that that, every now and then, even before starting to date. He always did it, especially after coming from a warm place, or when he was happy. Or, lately, the morning after sleeping together. It's like the more he feels comfortable, the more he wants to give sweet attentions and give people fuzzy feelings.  
With Haruka, it works every time.  
The older can't help smiling a little, while pouring some tea in two cups, and then turns around holding one out for Nagisa, who immediately wraps both his hands around it like a kid. He looks so cute, _so cute_. His hair is an absolute mess, it looks worse than it always does after he stayed up late at night (having sex, playing videogames or reading manga) and rolled around in the sheets. Still, he looks adorable. The tee Haruka gave him is definitely too wide and makes Nagisa's forms almost disappear, which is disappointing because his body is beautiful, but it shows his legs almost entirely and consequently the older wonders, en passant, whether his boyfriend is wearing any underwear.  
"You look good," he finally comments, with a light blush which does not escape Nagisa's attentive and big magenta eyes. He receives a small cryptic giggle, but then his shorter boyfriend just turns around and goes sitting near the kotatsu, leaning back on his hands with a sigh. His legs lazily open and position in a way that looks comfortable and lets Haruka see that he _is_ wearing some underwear. Aside from the fact that it's probably just a coincidence that Nagisa flashed his briefs, Haru finds himself being a bit disappointed by that - like it wouldn't be easy to just remove them anyway, given the fact that Nagisa's answer to foreplay and all the rest is always an enthusiastic 'yes'. Especially since, well, he's always the one to initiate it.  
Haruka simply sits on a pillow next to Nagisa, mirroring the way he holds the cup with both hands, and turns the television on without a word about how their afternoon at the beach was quite a failure after all.  
There's some boring talk show on, but somehow Nagisa does not ask to have the remote and does not switch through the channels only to end up turning it off again (as his usual), today he simply watches with a lazy look on his face and then nestles up against Haruka.  
"You're still all wet..." he murmurs, looking up at his boyfriend.  
"Yes," Haruka agrees, however he does not get up to go to the tub and pick up dry clothes. Which is only a testimony to the kind of subtle magic Nagisa works on him: he'd rather just sit on the tatami, sipping tea and watching something useless and completely uninteresting even though his clothes stick to his skin and he starts shivering with cold, as long as he is with Nagisa and can smell his clean, boyish scent.  
  
They sit there a while listening to people talk about nothing of any real interest to the two boys pretending to watch, in a relaxed atmosphere of light apathy that does not really require them to do anything about it yet. However, Nagisa's stomach growls softly at some point, and he agrees with a little hungry grunt.  
He yawns, then, standing back up, and looks down at Haruka while rubbing his own eyes.  
Once having debated for a few seconds, he just waddles to the kitchen, rummaging through the small fridge. Haruka doesn't really mind, since that's what Nagisa always does anyway, and yawns lethargic before his habitual guest plops back next to him holding a small box of Pocky, with a happy hum. Seriously, Nagisa took to being here way more often than he used to, and he is definitely spending more time here than anyone else lately.  
The next few minutes go like that, with Nagisa crunching little biscuit sticks like a hamster and sharing them with Haruka, who only eats along because there's really not much else to do, with the quite, loud pattering of rain on the roof reminding them that they cannot go outside and get bored elsewhere. Haruka's hands roll the package with a hand and let it lie there on the floor, when they're done, then yet again the air fills up with another couple of slow, monotone yawns.  
Of course, Nagisa is the first to break the stillness, nudging Haruka's neck with his small nose and his lips, while they both sit back bracing on their hands, waiting for something to happen. Nagisa, as always, just makes it happen.  
Haruka tilts his neck to make him room, accepting the attentions with his own heart pumping just a little faster and a quiet burn fizzing awake in his stomach, pressing for attention. The sounds of kisses peppering his skin fill his ear up and mix up with the rain until it seems like they're the same thing and the water is cuddling with him, which is absolutely ridiculous, obviously, but his nose detects a pleasant hint of chlorine too - which is clearly his own imagination. Besides, he never associated Nagisa to the pool's water. Nagisa was always warm and lively like some wind during the summer. Maybe he makes Haruka feel as comfortable and at home in the way floating on the water does, naturally, without forcing him to stay up, but without letting him sink either.  
"Haru-chan, let's do it," Nagisa hums in an easy and soft tone, mouthing along the curve of Haruka's neck and lowering his own briefs with one hand in a bit of a clumsy gesture. Haruka glances at him for a couple of seconds, before nodding and kissing Nagisa's lips properly, which then open for him without hesitation, letting their tongues touch and slide against each other accompanied with casual brushes of their hands against each other's bodies and increasingly hungry groans. Haruka's thoughts fade into dark, letting his guts' feelings take over and grabbing onto Nagisa's arm after the other quickly unbuttons his jeans then pulls them down, rubbing his palm into them, teasing the hardening tent in Haruka's own boxers. Their fingers touch and play for a moment, threading together before Nagisa's rush down Haruka's body.  
  
He has been weirdly silent all day, or anyway he's been speaking much less than he usually does, however when Nagisa starts sucking and licking around Haruka's dick he produces all sorts of noises, kind of sharp but cute, dragged out from his core, and they go so well with his pink cheeks and the sweet, mischievous look in his eyes which droop every time they gaze up to get a glimpse of Haruka's. The older's eyelids start feeling heavy almost immediately, his sight blurs just a little with pleasure shooting up his spine and making his stomach tense. His fingers instinctively run through Nagisa's moist and messy curls, his breaths roll faster and come out with small puffs in the air. His eyes beg to close shut, instead he keeps them trained on the mouth coating him fast, maybe a bit gawky, but soft and hot. He keeps them fixed on the face Nagisa is making while the rumble of his voice vibrates softly around Haruka's now very sensitive length: it's quite alluring.  
"N-Nagisa," he calls, once the pressure within is too much to bear without feeling like he's about to come already. Nagisa looks up at him, his own eyes smiling with just a blink and a spark, before raising up and kissing Haruka's mouth again, this time gentle and not with hunger like before, but his body seems to radiate warmth and raw excitement when he climbs on the older's lap and slides his index finger into his own mouth. He starts pressing it against his opening, and he leans on Haruka's shoulder for support while just giving him a sight of how he's going to come undone, while forcing his way into himself with small moans at first, then full throaty groans which leave Haruka craving for any kind of satisfaction while he all he can do is just sit there, looking and listening. It's good, though. It's definitely better to be excited with an urge to do something than to sit alone and let time erode him. Also, Nagisa's moans are so cute, despite the inconvenience of making Haruka's body impatient. He would listen to them all day if they didn't have the somehow annoying side-effect of moving things inside of him and forcing him to do, do, _do_.  
Finally, though, after a couple of minutes, Nagisa sighs deeply and his gaze burns liquid into Haruka's own turbulent blue eyes.  
"Lube...?" He breathes, sharp but hot, evidently just as stirred up as Haruka is.  
"Bedside table..." the other shoots back.  
"Ugh..." Nagisa groans, grimacing with a sharp exhale through his nose, but he stands up urgently to trot into Haruka's bedroom and start a frantic search through his things, ignoring anything that isn't a tube and condoms, until he finally runs back holding them in a victorious fist pump, before dropping back next to Haruka. Who's already softening, but he looks bothered, almost angry, even though he's still where Nagisa left him: sitting on the pillow and leaning back, trying to hold his own hands from touching himself.  
" _Hehe_... Back," Nagisa giggles nervously, immediately ripping the condom's packet but dropping it for the haste, and even Haruka's lips curl nervously in a tiny smirk. His hands feel restless, so he grabs the condom, slides it around himself with a shiver while his lips tingle with need. His neck stretches, and his eyes focus on the lips hovering over him. At that, Nagisa reacts immediately offering a temporary relief through a messy, wet kiss, teasing his tongue.  
"Haru-chan," Nagisa hums, sounding frustrated, as he begins to rock on Haruka's lap, not at all satisfied, but he's already dry again down there and Haruka thinks of stopping him through the renewed waves of teasing pleasure before Nagisa risks getting himself hurt because of his eagerness and impatience.  
"Wait," Haruka pants, quickly unscrewing the lube's tap and squeezing some on his fingers because _isn't he eager_ to feel the insides of Nagisa's tight body, no matter how many times he explored them, but hurting him is out of the question... When he does, Nagisa stills for a split moment, before pushing down carefully and slowly; his hips roll to allow Haruka's finger and then two of them, _three_ even, to dive deeper in him, taking their time. Nagisa's muscles rebel at first, but then surrender in relaxation after a while.  
" _Ha_... Haru-chan," he repeats, almost with a whine, fully hard and completely tense in need, but Haruka looks up at him and his magenta eyes glisten pure, innocent, as Haruka slides his fingers out.  
  
Nagisa's chest empties immediately: the sensation is like vertigo, like something is wrong, and his eyes open because of something resembling fear, or loneliness.  
But Haruka kisses him, immediately, like he became able to read him, sweet like the candy which Nagisa always craves, and the smaller boy clings harder onto him realizing with increasing relief that Haru-chan is still there, he's not leaving him behind. He even _smiles_ , and more so when their bodies begin sliding one into the other: Nagisa lowers, Haruka's hips roll upwards so that they meet halfway through. Nagisa's arms wrap tighter around Haruka's neck and shoulder, for support, and the other holds him into his own, close, so close that their breaths mix even when they aren't kissing, and their bodies tense in waves each time Haruka thrusts up even though his position is very uncomfortable for doing that. Which is why, as soon as he flinches at his joints beginning to cramp Nagisa stops for a moment.  
"Wait a second," he whispers, settling better on top and pushing Haruka to lie back, slipping the pillow from under him. The latter instinctively bends his legs and Nagisa handles him that pillow to lean his head on. After they're settled and comfortable, Nagisa straightens his back and begins again, rolling his hips in earnest since he knows, he can _feel_ he's almost there anyway. Haruka's hands slide down his stomach in the meanwhile, his thumbs draw trembling circles on Nagisa's hip lines. His hips are so cute - like the rest of him -, muscly but harmonious, and they move so well on top of him... he really is made to swim. It's only natural that the water accepted him.  
Haruka swats his thoughts away, though, when he sees Nagisa's sex begin to dribble precum, and he touches it hesitantly at first, but as soon as Nagisa starts moving faster for that stimulus he squeezes some more lube on the palm of his hand which then he wraps around the length and starts pumping with a fast pace because there's no need to work Nagisa up: he's already almost there, he just needs the extra push. It doesn't matter that he will finish on Haruka's clothes, since they will have to get washed anyway, so he just focuses on Nagisa's face. His lips are parted, letting out heavy pants and loud whining; his eyes are closed in the last rolls of his hips; his skin is already wet with sweat, and the warmth he seems to let out from every pore, from his very presence really, is so comforting. There is a certain smell all around them. It's not exactly pleasant, but it just turns out exciting Haruka even more, making him thrust hard into the continuous waves of pleasure. Until Nagisa stills and his muscles squeeze hard, squelch around Haruka who finally comes as well, holding onto Nagisa's hips with his own hands trembling just slightly until they both relax, almost at the same time. Nagisa lies on top of Haruka with hard breaths and his fingers threading into Haruka's hair incessantly, like moving his hands was needed to discharge the last quakes of excitement before being able to rest. When his fingers stop moving and his eyes close naturally, Haruka knows he is finished riding his orgasm.  
"Nagisa," he calls softly, and receives a light, gruff groan in reply. He smiles, unseen (he seems to be smiling a lot more since he got together with Nagisa and worked out his plans for the future), and gently kisses the corner of the younger's mouth. Nagisa puffs out a breath then opens his eyes just a little, giving him back a smile.  
"Haru-chan," Nagisa hums very low, like he's about to whisper a secret. He waits a little, and then finally he looks sideways to the floor. Should he voice what he feels? Usually he does not hesitate, but this is heavy, and he might get judged for it, Haruka might misunderstand...  
But Rei-chan would tell him to face it head on no matter what, he thinks, and he already spent almost a year with Haruka, so really this should not be a surprise. Still, he blushes before speaking.  
"It sounds sudden... but I really like you, Haru-chan," he adds eventually, like that had ever been a secret for anybody who's ever seen them together, but nobody ever talked about it. And maybe they're the last ones to mention it at all. Haruka blinks at first, with his heart fluttering, but then he slides a hand up his back, under the oversized shirt. That confession fits with his world, it's not a pain to deal with, and in many ways it warms his chest up. It makes sense. Not that he would absolutely need things to sound rational not to freak out, but all things considered it's something he can understand, for some reason.  
He does not say it back, but Nagisa is beaming anyway because he said it out loud, like he got rid of something heavy, then he yawns rubbing his eyes, tired.  
"Bath," Haruka announces all of a sudden, lazily dragging his fingertips on Nagisa's slightly wet skin. The other whines slightly, but then he pulls back sitting and stretching. He looks rejuvenated and happy, though, when he stands up with a wink.  
"Okay, let's take a bath together!" He decides, dragging Haruka and absolutely ignoring his objections that the tub is too small for two.  
"We'll sit on opposite sides! Or we'll work it out anyway!" The younger shrugs, careless and amused, apparently having forgotten all about his own confession.  
Of course, it ends up with the two of them crammed in the tub, clashing at each movement. But Nagisa laughs the entire time, because the situation is too ridiculous not to, even for him. Haruka puffs annoyed at first, but the moment Nagisa starts coughing with how much he's laughing, his own lips curve, sweet, and his eyes light up in amusement as well. Tenderness, too. Nagisa is just so cute, he thinks.  
"Haru-chan, I'm making foam!" Nagisa chirps, blowing bubbles his way. He doesn't even know how, since generally Haruka's soap doesn't make foam, but still there it is, flying from one side of he tub to the other. "Magic!"  
"Come on, Nagisa, get out," Haru eventually grumbles, and then he just lets his head back, settling comfortably. Nagisa begins struggling to be just as cozy in a last attempt to make it work, but of course the small space won't allow them both to wash without struggling for space, so he washes quickly before slipping out and finishing to rinse sitting on a stool. And while doing that he begins to fill the air with chatter about this and that as usual, just as he always does, allowing Haruka to zone out lulled by the sound of his voice.  
  
"I'm going home!" Nagisa announces as soon as the sky begins turning darker. "But we're going to the beach tomorrow," he promises, pointing his finger at the ceiling with the other hand on his hip, looking with determination at Haruka who's drawing absent-mindedly on the living room's table.  
"What if it rains?" Haruka asks, stopping to look up at his boyfriend with a plain gaze.  
"Eh? Oh, come on, it can't rain tomorrow as well! I want to swim and sunbathe."  
"Watch the weather for tomorrow, then text me," Haruka just replies, focusing back down on his drawing.  
"Ah, 'kaaaay," Nagisa sings happy, and leaves a kiss on the top of Haruka's head before trotting out and rushing home under the rain.  
Haruka sighs, leaning his cheek on the palm of his hand, allowing himself to wear a dreamy look now that nobody is around.  
After all, it really does make sense. And it was not a struggle, deciding whether to accept Nagisa's feelings, because after all he does like him, and it's very simple: he really likes him too.  
" _Rin, I really like Nagisa_ " he texts shortly after, in a need to talk it out with someone, exceptionally. And that person has to be Rin, who already has a relationship with a boy.  
" _Duh, where's the news?_ " Rin texts back, lying back on his mat at Samezuka Academy and chewing on a popsicle stick. "Sousuke, Haru and Nagisa aren't just fucking around, he just told me so," he adds, kicking the bed on top of his.  
"Ah...? Really...?" The other replies, feigning disinterest, while reading a sports magazine. But he frowns too, biting on his lip anxiously.  
"Don't play dumb, you know we bet that Haruka actually _loves_ him, and I was right!" Rin growls, kicking again.  
"Hey, stop kicking, geez. Fine, I'll pay you up," Sousuke grumbles, with a sigh. No pizza this month then. And he grimaces a little, with a bit of disappointment stirring in. Rin giggles fisting the air victoriously, and reads Haruka's reply.  
" _You knew_?"  
He grins, satisfied.  
" _Who wouldn't know?? He's always hanging from you and stuff and you've been smiling a lot more since you started dating_ ," he replies.  
" _Have I_?"  
Haruka frowns, surprised. He never really noticed, but now that he thinks about it he admits that might be true, indeed. He does not feel like anything changed much since he's started dating Nagisa, but... it's probably true.  
" _Yes. Good on you, Haru_ ," Rin replies honestly, with a pleased smile on his own lips.  
"Thanks." Haruka replies, and only after dropping his phone he realizes his heart is thumping and bumping.  
And then he picks it back up, with a wave of sudden amusement at himself.  
" _Wait, Rin, if I'm in love with Nagisa... does it mean I'm cheating on the water???_ " He asks, proud of having written that with a straight face.  
Rin squints at the screen of his phone, and then he grimaces annoyed.  
" _That's the worst joke in the history of shitty jokes, Haru,_ " he responds, before shaking his head. He wanted details, but apparently he won't get them without interrogating his friend thoroughly and that is not something he can do through the phone. "Idiot," he mutters.  
Haruka's eyes narrow with even more amusement, and then he sits by the window, looking at the rain outside. Maybe before summer ends he'll actually manage telling Nagisa himself. Even though something tells him, Nagisa already knows.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this originates from me having to write at least 3k for a writing challenge and me having a lot of feelings over Kuroko No Basuke (no I mean it doesn't make sense but it sort of does cuz I still don't feel like writing about all the amazing sex Aomine obviously has with Ryou, Kuroko and Kise separately or together idk)(but yes I got a lot of feelings while catching up with this anime soooo yeah I don't even know what I wanted to say, I wrote all day pls bear with m) and me having conversations and plotting with Mizzy (dramaticallyfree @ tumblr) so this is for you bb! <3 I actually really loved writing this and I don't say it often, I just had a lot of fun and I don't usually write more than 1 or 2k so I'm feeling things because holy shit I wrote almost 6k ajkdfjlffdgfdgs  
> so yeah here, have some shameless and useless fluff + smut for Mizzy and whoever else in the bunch of more or less 5 people in this fandom who care for this ship anyway lol


End file.
